Public cloud hosting platforms host applications that use resources, such as databases and services. Conventionally, the resources used by such applications hosted on the public cloud are also located within the public cloud. If the resources are located within a private network, then those resources would be moved to the public cloud in order to be used by such applications. However, for security, compliance or legal reasons, some resources cannot be moved to the public cloud.
In order to allow access to these resources on private networks, network administrators are often required to open ports in their firewalls to allow traffic from the internet into their network, deploy proxies and/or gateways in the network DeMilitarized Zone (DMZ) that forward external traffic to the resource, or use a Virtual Private Network (VPN) to connect the application to their private network.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.